Aoibh Dusk O'Bryant
Early Life Aoibh's early years were filled with violence, and a growing sense of anger at the world around her. She got a chip on her shoulder early on, and ended up gathering a few other kids around her in her town, causing trouble wherever they went. They had a few run ins with her father, but once they made a deal where most of what they stole went to him, they were mostly left alone. She attended the local school, but cared little about what she learned, other then what she could find out about the various forms of life and such on other worlds. She dreamed of leaving the little green ball of farming dirt behind. Adolescence As soon as she was old enough, Aoibh began letting out a lot of her aggression in the underground fights that took up much of the vice and bloodthirsty entertainment on her planet. Most people didn't talk about the fights, but if you knew where to look, you could find them. At first everyone mocked the idea of the young girl fighting, but after she trounced the first several fighters she began to gain some respect. She made decent money off of the fights, and she even gained a bit of adoration from her father, who won a good amount of money betting on her from time to time. One night in one of the local cantinas she got into a serious brawl with a man who was upset at her winning a recent fight, and figured he could have a go at her while she was still wounded. She ended up beating the man to death, and risked arrest and worse when it was discovered that he was a fairly important local figure. However, an acolyte from the Order of Supremacy had stopped off on Tanaab that evening for his ship to be refueled and repaired, and he noticed the ease with which Aoibh beat the man to death, and felt the flow of the Force in her, even if she didn't realise it. He offered her a way out of jail, and she took it. So it was that Aoibh began her training as a Sith, and she adored every moment. The promise of power was amazing to her, as well as the chance to travel the galaxy and leave Tanaab far behind. She poured herself into her studies, focusing mainly on the martial aspect of it, when everything went wrong...thanks to the Loyalists, in her eyes. Once her Master and numerous others ended up dead, Aoibh found herself jobless and with minimal Sith training. Still, she clung tightly to the Sith code, and began to vagabond from planet to planet, seeking a worthy Master. Recent Life Since travelling from planet to planet, the girl has survived off of meager gambling wins, credits from mercenary work, and muggings. She is quite annoyed at this method of survival, but for the moment it is all that she has. Psyche Aoibh is...a bit off kilter, to put it nicely. She is like an abused animal now, not really knowing hot to handle positive attention, and only really knowing what its like to get kicked instead of petted. Her first response to most things is violence, though after numerous run ins with the law, she has learned to hold that instinct back until it is appropriate. SHe clings to the ideals of the Sith Code like a life jacket in a stormy sea, and prays to one day be fully Sith and feared. The idea of having power over other people gets her going, as does full access to the Force in its many permutations. Category:Characters Category:Sith Category:Force Sensitives